


Long Stories

by grimmreaper (willhelmina)



Series: We All Gotta Face Our Demons Sometime (Reaper stories) [4]
Category: Almost Human, Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Reaper McCoy, Synthetic Leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willhelmina/pseuds/grimmreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he forgot he had a synthetic leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Stories

Sometimes he almost forgot he had a synthetic leg.

Blown off sometime in 2048 (when he was posing as John Kennex), it had been a hassle. He hated it. You know, having them for 28 years and all, you kind of get attached to them. So when you lose one, it’s like losing part of your soul. Part of your being. Of your humanity.

And being a superhuman freak, twenty four chromosomes and all, kind of made his life a bitch.

It didn’t replace the phantom pain in his leg. Even with his super healing and what-not, Sam said that it probably wouldn’t go away. Ever. So he was stuck with a bum leg and unimaginable pain. He was one lucky son of a bitch.

~~ And he won’t go into getting addicted to painkillers. That was one road he was not traveling down again. ~~

But now, two hundred years later, the thing still fucking worked. Of course, John needed to patch it up once in a while, a simple fix really, but the thing never failed. They finally saw eye…to leg. Or whatever.

Except, you still had those heart-stopping moments when it would give out and he was going down.

Fortunately, it hadn’t happened in front of anyone on the Enterprise.

Unfortunately, he spoke too soon.

It had been actually  _normal_  for the past few days. Normal as it could get in the dark vacuum of space. He stood, quiet as a mouse, next to Jim, who for some reason, couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Maybe he had a hypo for that; would definitely wipe it off.

He clapped Jim on the shoulder, giving a silent farewell. Jim glanced over his shoulder, giving him a nod. Bones just shook his head. Damn, kid.

Next thing he knew, he was going down, leg giving out under him. The all too familiar voice chirped at him,  _Sythetic fail_. Sometimes, he thought it mocked him.

The next thing…the pain returned. He cried out, hand going to his leg. Not again.

“Bones!” Jim was up in a split second, right by his side, helping into his chair.

“Easy!” He shouted, lifting his pant leg. Jim stepped back, getting a good look at the gray leg that replaced the flesh coloured one.

“Bones…what the hell…?”

“One second Jim…” He tapped the leg a few times before it turned back to the peach-flavored colour humans wore.

“A synthetic leg, doctor? My knowledge of your record states that you do not have a synthetic leg.” It was Spock’s turn to speak and it just makes him chuckle.

“It’s a long story.”

Jim just leaned against the railing, arms crossing over his chest. For the first time in Leonard’s life, he couldn’t read Jim’s expression. Couldn’t tell him if he was angry or confused. He just…stood there. And somehow, it made him feel worse. “

You might as well begin at the beginning, Bones. We have time.”

“Not here, kid. As I said…it’s a long story.”

“My ready room, then. 2100 hours. Don’t be late.”

And he wasn’t.


End file.
